


The End, The Beginning

by AF1013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AF1013/pseuds/AF1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wee ficlet was inspired by Alicexz's art: http://alicexz.tumblr.com/post/35172927567/wing-study-friggin-angels<br/>Many thanks to hopeinashes for her caffeinated beta-ing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The End, The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This wee ficlet was inspired by Alicexz's art: http://alicexz.tumblr.com/post/35172927567/wing-study-friggin-angels  
> Many thanks to hopeinashes for her caffeinated beta-ing.

The end.

Castiel has left it all behind. He knows now that they are wrong and he no longer wants any part of it. 

He moves slowly down the empty road. Dust billows under his feet. The wind snatches at his tie and coat. His feathers rustle under the onslaught a sudden gust. He stops and closes his eyes, letting the wind buffet him. He is aware of small grains hitting his face and marvels at them. Castiel thinks he can relate; he knows what it’s like, being tossed around without having a say.

He’s different now. It’s over for him. As the wind softens, he lets the realization wash over him. He doesn’t know what will happen now, how it will all turn out. All he knows is that he feels immensely sad; it is not a feeling he is used to. The heavy grief settles in his stomach. He takes a steadying breath.

He opens his eyes and squares his shoulders. Taking another breath, he begins to move forward again. Whatever may come, he can face it.

 

The beginning.

Everything is in front of him. Castiel imagines he can see a brighter future in the distance.

He moves slowly down the empty road. Dust billows under his feet. The wind ruffles his tie and coat. His feathers shake and swish beneath a sudden gust. He stops and closes his eyes, letting the wind buffet him. He is aware of small grains hitting his face and marvels at them. Castiel thinks he can relate; he knows what it’s like, being tossed around without having a say.

He’s different now. His future is now in his own hands. He lets the realization wash over him as the wind dies down. He doesn’t quite know what will happen now, or how it will all turn out. All he knows is that he is suddenly oddly relaxed; it is not a feeling he is used to. It settles in his chest and he takes a deep breath.

He opens his eyes and squares his shoulders. Taking another breath he begins to move again. Whatever may come, he can do this.


End file.
